Escaping the Shadows
by Dancingchocolatesmudge
Summary: First fanfic guys! It's the next gen's years at Hogwarts, and everything is fine- save for the constant fighting of Rose and Scorpius. What happens when a threat to the wizarding society arrives? Follows from before Hogwarts to (possibly) after. Scorpius/Rose, Albus/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So here is my next-gen story, apologies if it is a bit dark, or creepy, no flames please!**

**Also, thanks to anyone that reads this **

**Disclaimer: I would love to have owned the HP series, and I certainly aspire to be JK, but as she is more than a few years my senior, and has kids, well….. Obviously, I have a long way to go.**

Dark Beginnings

Not many knew the secret. Most people thought Bellatrix incapable of having a child. Maybe it was the fact that she was so wildly obsessed with Lord Voldermort to have a relationship with somebody else. (Though she was married to Rodolphus Lestrange). Or maybe it was just because she was so mad, nobody thought she would try.

But it happened anyway.

The child always got special treatment (of course: she was the daughter of two high-ranked Death Eaters.), and she was always used to living in luxury (more like the house of a rich, defeated muggle.).

When the war started, the little girl was maybe two, living with her old grandmother (the one on her father's side, not the goody mother of Andromeda), being told about how great her family was because of their ranks with the Dark Lord. But when the news came that her mother and all that Bella had ever stood for was dead, her grandmpther, old Druzille Lestrange hid away with the child, taught her revenge plans, and always, always, talking of the brilliance the Death Eaters had held.

So much that maybe it was because of all the sadistic stories she was told turned her into her mother, so much that her thirst for revenge had to be quenched.

And when the old woman died, and the young Lestrange had to fend for herself, she travelled around, and learnt dark spells from here, and from there.

So stated a prophecy made by Trelawney herself, that the Forsaken would be vanquished, the Forsaken being the Malfoy's, who betrayed the Lord himself, the Potters, who had defeated him, the Longbottoms and Lovegoods, and of course, the Weasleys and the Grangers.

But this story is only partly about Ariadne Lestrange.

It is about the life of the children who lived in the shadows of their parents.

So let me start at their first year.

**Okay, I have one question for the reviewers: We all know that Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix, but what killing curse did she use? I mean, it could have been the killing curse, but really, she doesn't seem the kind of person to use **_**that.**_** Even then, she could have worried about being arrested (after all, the Ministry is still in control). So my question is, **_**what spell do you reckon Molly Weasley used to kill Bellatrix? **_**You can even make up a random spell, if you think that would be possible.**

**Also, what is with Cho Chang being at Hogwarts in the Deathy Hallows? She is supposed to be a year **_**older **_**than Harry.**

**And for those people who want to, you can come up with a character you want me to include! I will only choose the best few, and they won't be in the spotlight heaps, but I would love to have a few more characters (so far, not many.)**

**Until next time,**

**DancingChocolateSmudge **


	2. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**Hey guys! Thought you might deserve to hear the whole prophecy.**

**Wow, 2 reviews! And thanks guys, for supporting me already.**

The Prophecy:

_Sybil Trelawney hummed as she shuffled around her classroom, breathing in the musky scent as she swirled a pink porcelain cup of tea around. She was excited: Headmaster McGonagall had finally realised Trelawney's talent, and had given her a raise. She hummed. Took her long enough._

_She bent to sit in one of her fluffy pouffe's. Suddenly, she jolted, her eyes flying wide open, as the cup dropped to the floor and smashed into a million tiny pieces. She never had time to think of what had happened to her favourite cups._

_And Trelawney gasped, breath rasping through her lungs as she gripped the table. Her eyes glowed green, enhanced by her glasses, as words began to tumble from her mouth._

'_The Dark Lord has fallen many years ago, His followers prosecuted, and almost none left. There is, however, a child of the unknown, a child of two of the dangerous, who seeks revenge. She seeks revenge on those who troubled or abandoned the Dark Lord, of the ones who defeated his mighty plan to stay alive, and of the one family who abandoned the Lord several times._

_Sixteen years from now, she shall wreak havoc, unless seven born this year bring their houses together, and united as one, they will withstand the peril that will otherwise haunt their lives. If they succeed they will unite the wizarding world successfully, and all will be in their debt.'_

_She gasped and shuddered, her cloudy eyes clearing, and she gazed around the room in confusion. Once she spotted the smashed tea cup on the floor, she cursed under her breath._

"_I knew I should've heeded my own warning about using the cups I was most partial to."_

_Trelawney never remembered what was said during her episodes, and seeing as there was no-one else in the room, the great Prophecy that could affect many lives remained hidden._

_Well, supposedly. Because no-body saw the tiny bug who perched on the window-sill, who heard and recorded the prophecy in a mobile penseive (a great invention, by a Ravenclaw witch Althea Hayes), and took the prophecy to her deathbed._

_And so nobody realised the date that the prophecy was spoken. If they had, they would have realised it was on the day a child was born. _

_It was spoken on the date of August 13__th__._

_The day Rose Weasley was born._

**So, I know, it's a very short chapter, but no, I'm not procrastinating: It actually takes a while to perfect, and this chapter was going to be relatively short anyway.**

**Also the thing where you can create a character that could appear is still running. (Ceaser-Flickerman, see, I did add you in!)**

**So, if you want, here is the scaffold for the entry:**

**NAME:**

**PREFERRED HOUSE:**

**WIZARDING HERITAGE: i.e. pure, half, muggle-born**

**LOOKS:**

**CHARACTER:**

**WHY YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE IN THE STORY:**

**So, I'll probably keep this up for a while.**

**Also, so you know, I probably won't go directly to the school year. Maybe. I'm not procrastinating, I'm telling the origin of the story.**

**Thanks again to all reviewers!**

**Sincerely,**

**Thalia Greenlaw **

**(hunger games name)**


	3. Chapter 2: Youthful Games

**What's this? An actual, honest-to-god chapter? No! Can't be! Ha, impossible!**

**That's right, guys, I'm back :) This may be short, but can you guys read the A/N at the bottom? **

**Disclaimer- "OMG I LOVE YOU JK CAN YOU SIGN THIS FORM? IT ALLOWS ME TO OWN 'HARRY POTTER'!" "GET LOST STALKER!" **

"Rosieeeeeeee!"

Five-year-old Rose looked up from the large book that was grasped in her little hands. Her cousin Al noticed that her gaze had detached from it and started yanking her arm. "C'mon, Rosie, come and play!"

Rose frowned slightly, the lines creasing her little face. "But I don't want to Al." Sure, she'd been reading for hours, but it really was interesting. "Rosie, you're acting like Auntie Hermy!" Rose smiled up at him. She liked being told she was like her mother, as she looked up to her. Albus plonked himself down next to her and stared at the pages, obviously struggling with the words.

"Rosie, I don't know _how_ you can read this stuff." "Well, maybe if you tri-" "No! I don't wanna!" Albus yelled and stood up, crossing his arms. Rose sighed and closed the book. Al grinned at her and she said grudgingly- "Ten minutes. That's it."

* * *

Rose giggled and shoved Al backwards. She raced to the other end of the spacious field and screeched 'You can't catch me!". They were at their Grandmother Molly's large household, known as 'The Burrow', along with a bunch of their other cousins and family. Her two eldest cousins, Victorie and Teddy (who was technically not a cousin, but close enough to be) zoomed around on their brooms, whilst Fred, James and Roxanne tried to convince their parents to allow them one. These three were only six, so the adults wouldn't let them go _near _anything harmful yet.

Albus raced towards Rose, who almost tripped over as Teddy flew millimetres from her face, his turquoise (for the moment) hair whipping in front of her face. She laughed in delight when she heard a loud _crack. _All of the others froze, and Rose instinctively walked back a few steps. Standing a few metres in front of her was a group of three, a tall man with a pointed face and white-blonde hair, a curvy woman with curling blonde hair and a young boy who couldn't have been any older than Rose.

Rose looked curiously, and wondered who they could be. Her mother, who was coincidentally seated with her aunt Ginny at an outdoor table (Her reading a book, Ginny reading _Witch Weekly_), stood up hurriedly. "Draco, what a surprise." She seemed flustered at the sight of him. He smiled wanly in her direction. "Hermione, I've found something. I didn't know who to come to, so-..." he froze, as if suddenly noticing the groups of eyes staring at him. Even Rose's cousin Molly (who was very rule-obsessed, even at the age of seven) was staring in rapture. "Inside." Ushered Hermione.

The young boy was now seated at the wooden table that had previously occupied Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter. His mother had gone inside with his father, and both Rose's parents and Al's parents seemed to be talking with them. Many of the Weasley cousins were still staring at Scorpius, but most had returned to their games. Rose's brother Hugo and Al's sister Lily hadn't even looked up other than the time they'd been startled by the loud noise, and their three-year-old minds were focused mainly on catching and torturing a garden gnome.

"Rose!" Albus whispered sharply, nudging her in the side. "Rosie, can we go talk to him?" Rose didn't want to go- his dad scared her, and when her dad had come out he hadn't looked too happy to see them. Rose hesitated, and saw Al looking down at her with pleading eyes. Before she had the chance to nod a 'yes' Al had already started dragging her towards him. Rose tripped over her feet several times until Albus let go of her, causing her to fall on the floor unceremoniously. She could hear the boy giggle, and she glared at her cousin.

Albus stuck out his hand. "Hi! I'm Albus, and this is Rosie!" he said. She muttered "it's _Rose."_ In his direction, but otherwise didn't look up. "Did you wanna come play? It's really fun!" said Albus hopefully.

The boy looked up sadly. "I'm Scorpius." he said longingly. "My daddy says I can't talk to you." Rose saw Albus pout slightly, and couldn't help herself. "Well, that's not very nice!" she said. He couldn't play just because his father told him so? What a coward. Both boys turned to stare at her, and Rose decided she didn't really like him. "If you excuse me, I'm going to go get some water."

* * *

Rose wandered around the kitchen, searching for her book. She'd put it down at one point, went to get her water, and now it had just…. Well, disappeared. She scowled- if this was just James playing a joke on her she'd tell his mother. She began to clomp up the twisting staircase when she heard voices emanating from one of the many spare rooms.

She crept towards it with exaggerated sneakiness- it made her feel like she was a hero spying on the villains evil plans, like she'd read in books. Peering into the crack, she saw her mother, father, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry talking to the two adults she'd seen earlier. She strained her young ears for traces of conversation.

"-I told you already, Weasley, I was doing an inspection of Hogwarts." That, Rose knew, was the voice of- what was his name?- Draco. "Well, technically it was a second one- the first inspector was too much of a prat to actually check the old bat Trelawney's room. Surprised she's still alive, actually. Found this thing lying behind one of her chairs. I was excited at first- thought I'd have a reason for her to be fired, thought she'd stolen it. Of course, until it started giving me a prophecy- knew it was her, but I never thought she actually had any _talent _as a seer."

"And why've you brought it here then, Malfoy?" spat Ron. "If the thing's about some dark wizard, you've come to the wrong place- sure, Harry's head Auror, but we don't want anything happening to our kids." "Could you at least look at it?" Draco pleaded. Ron sighed was handed something. Rose caught a glimpse of a glass ball, filled with a sort of smoky substance, until she heard steps coming towards the door. She fled, just about to exit the large house when she tripped over something. She scowled- it was her book.

Rose wondered what it was they'd been talking about. The glass thingy looked a bit like a rememberall, but surely it wasn't that- those were harmless. Her dad seemed scared, and a bit worried. Whatever it had been, she was sure she didn't want anything to do with it. The people had left around an hour ago, and Scorpius seemed slightly upset at leaving Albus- Rose didn't care.

They seemed dangerous.

She didn't want anything to do with them.

**A/N- Hey guys! So yeah, I'm sure you all thought this was on hiatus- well, I'm making a comeback! This chapter, however, was a little short and I wasn't extremely happy with it- I dunno, this was just a short one introducing people, as will the next. **

**I love Rose Weasley- she's my all-time favourite character. Her and Scorpius are my OTP! For those who didn't realise, Rose is 5 here- and did she seem like it? I know Al seemed more juvenile- she's meant to be a HEAP smarter. If Rose seemed a bit quick-to-judge, that's cause Ron is too- I'm giving her a mix of her parents personalities, it that makes any sense! **

**Also, yes, this story still includes the first two chapters- it'll get darker when it gets further on. ALSO, the next chapter is almost completely written- if I get reviews I'll update :) BUT I also have a bunch of tests coming up, and I don't know when I'll get time, sooo... The next chapter'll be the year BEFORE Hogwarts, then after that I'm thinking of skipping to the train. Thoughts? Also, just thought you should know that it'll be a series of sections from parts of their lives- incidences involving class, eachother, Quidditch and (yes) attacks/Dark Wizards. When it gets around 6th year, it'll probably document that year. Maybe seventh. I know the direction of this story (yay!) but I'm open to ideas!**

**Read and review!**

**Smudge out!**

**P.S. Yes, I finally found out how to use line breaks... I'm an idiot...**


End file.
